Dame una oportunidad
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: ¡Piensa en mí! ¡En lo que somos y en lo que seremos! ten un poco de piedad, yo no haría nada malo y menos para lastimarte, sí él no te ama, yo lo seguiré haciendo, para siempre y por siempre, yo no soy como él. Prometo amarte y respetarte, serte fiel, estar a tu lado sin importar qué, ¿Cómo puede ser que me murmures que no podrá funcionar? ¡Ni siquiera me has dado una oportunidad!


**Dame una oportunidad, por favor.**

Aquella mañana, te habías despertado muy temprano, ¿verdad?, recordé que habías movido las sabanas y después habías estrado al baño, te duchaste, el agua estaba tibia, te quedaste hundido en la bañera como todas las mañanas lo hacías, estabas muy triste ¿verdad? Algo piensas, pero nunca me dices nada, ayer habías peleado con él, te dijo que no estaba listo, y tú le habías dicho que no importaba; Tu corazón latía con rapidez ¿verdad? Y también lloraste mucho, te escuché… decías algo como

"¿Qué haré ahora?"

"¿Qué será de mi ahora?"

Estuviste repitiendo esas palabras toda la noche, te escuché, estaba muy preocupado por ti, hasta que al fin te quedaste dormido y yo te seguí… pero como siempre despiertas temprano, el día inicio a penas el Sol salió, calentaste té, ¡el aroma era delicioso!, también habías sacado la caballa, pero recordaste que no podías comerla y la volviste a dejar como estaba… Y está bien, a mí tampoco me agrada la caballa.

Eres buen cocinero, las bolas de arroz siempre te quedan muy bien, eso fue lo que comimos… Amo que hagas el desayuno, ¿sabes? aunque sabemos que te molesta que siempre evite que prepares caballa asada.

Te colocaste después ese suéter beige que te hace ver más lindo que otras veces, también te colocaste una gorra de lana roja, habías tomado las llaves y habías visto un folleto que habías descargado de tu celular… ¿No estás en serio, verdad?

Salí detrás de ti, tratando de hacerte entrar en razón, ¡Vamos, no puede ser tan malo! ¡Imagínate que estás a punto de hacer!, bajaste esa pequeña escalinata, y ladeaste el rostro para ver la casa de aquel que te había hecho llorar un día antes, apretaste las llaves y el teléfono celular con todas tus fuerzas… ¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres? ¿No quieres pensar en otras opciones? ¡Vamos! ¡Busca en el teléfono celular! Estoy seguro que habrá algo en google que te diga que hacer, pero piensa, no termines lo nuestro, hay muchas más posibilidades, no te enfrasques solo en una, vamos, ¡no me ignores! Dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo, no sigas caminando, creo que no he hecho nada malo para que repentinamente pienses en esa posibilidad… ¡por favor, razona! ¡Piensa en mí! ¡En lo que somos y en lo que seremos!, ten un poco de piedad, yo no haría nada malo y menos para lastimarte, sí él no te ama, yo lo seguiré haciendo, para siempre y por siempre, yo no soy como él. Prometo amarte y respetarte, serte fiel, estar a tu lado sin importar qué, ¿Cómo puede ser que me murmures que no podrá funcionar? ¡Ni siquiera me has dado una oportunidad! ¡Por favor no compres el boleto en el tren!...

No, no esperes el tren, vamos, mírame que estoy a tu lado, no desvíes la mirada, deja de despreciarme y odiarme, no sabes cuánto me duele, no rompas mi corazón… No subas al tren que ha arribado, por favor…

Ya estás aquí, de pie contra la ventana del tren, yo sé que tú no eres de esas personas, todos dicen que tu corazón es frio como tu mirada, pero no es así, yo sé que también dudas de esto, yo sé lo que sigue después de esto, no te detengas al mirar al niño de enfrente que te regala una sonrisa, no mientras tienes este dilema, escucha mis votos de amor, por favor: "No prometo ser perfecto, porque soy humano y tengo mil y un defectos, tampoco te prometo que nunca te haré llorar, eso es imposible, pero prometo amarte por siempre, te aseguro que no es ninguna mentira, dame una oportunidad, mi amor es puro y sincero, y no importa que es lo que pase después de esto, yo estaré contigo eso siempre te lo voy a asegurar, estaré contigo siempre y hasta el final.", ya llegamos a la estación y mis palabras estoy seguro que ni siquiera te han importado, deja de secarte con rapidez las lágrimas, que nada de lo que te he dicho es una mentira, no avances más, no lo hagas, no permitas que estas inseguridades de metan en ese problema, no camines más… por favor, si continuas sé que en mil pedazos mi corazón terminará, ya no podré vivir, por favor dame una oportunidad, no me dejes aquí, no me mates con esta acción, yo sé que si con él no funciono, aún podemos intentarlo tú y yo.

Al fin llegaste, al edificio enorme y blanco, tu respiración está agitada, lo sé, lo siento, estas muy nervioso, ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ¡Mira como tiemblas!, abres la puerta y no me dejan entrar, solamente tú puedes hacerlo ¿¡Quién se cree!? ¡Vamos, ayúdame!, detrás del cristal de la puerta puedo ver como hablas con la enfermera de la recepción, después te vi sentarte en la sala de espera y yo desde a fuera te grito que volvamos a tu casa, que olvidemos lo que estás haciendo, no te preocupes, yo no estoy molesto, yo sé que estás confundido, y aún puedes arrepentirte, sé que no es fácil porque él no te está apoyando, no cruces tus brazos ni te abraces a ti mismo, mejor ponte de pie y vámonos, estas desilusionado ¿verdad? Pues por eso mismo, ambos hemos sido abandonados, por ello debemos estar juntos, la enfermera ha llegado para decirte que entres, y antes de que te pongas de pie, por favor escucha mi promesa: Yo sé que ahora no se nota tanto, pero con el tiempo ambos comeremos caballa, e iremos a nadar juntos, también pintaremos y cocinaremos esas bolas de arroz que tanto me gustan… Pero no susurres, lo leo en tus labios, no susurres esas palabras que tanto me duelen… no susurres que no se va a poder… Sé que papá Makoto no está listo, pero yo sé que tú quieres verme de ti nacer, Haru.

Después de eso, saliste, tomaste el mismo tren de camino a casa, viendo siempre tras el cristal, ya no estas nervioso, estas tranquilo, cuando llegaste a casa ahí estaba papá Makoto quien te abrazó y tu sin poderlo contener más lloraste.

 _Algunos años después._

-¡Mizu!-habló un joven de cabellos negros que le observaba fijamente.

Un pequeño niño de entr años corrió hacia ambos adultos, sus cabellos eran negros como el ébano y los ojos verdes como la esmeralda, se abrazó al castaño apegando su rostro y después se dejó cargar, Haruka le acarició los cabellos y le colocó una gorra de lana negra murmurando algo como "ya te dije que no debes quitártela", los tres caminaron entre risas del castaño y el pequeño que llevaba en sus hombros, Haruka miró de reojo a su pequeño fruto y sonrió, agradeció a aquella fuerza ·"extraña" que lo detuvo de aquel horrible acto que iba a cometer, ahora tenía una linda familia…

 _FIN_

 _Inspirado en una canción que escuché._


End file.
